


Little Universes

by Alexa_Piper



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Also injuries etc can be a bit realistic in my writing, But I intend to return to it once my current fic is finished, But maybe not too graphic, Gen, I sort of wanted to play with the events leading up to Phantom Planet, Phantom Planet fix-it fic!, Plenty of angst but also probably with a happy ending, Potentially Gray Ghost in the future but I guess we'll see, So that's what the violence warning is for, So this is me dabbling in ways that might fix the narrative a bit, So watch this space I guess, The summary on my ff said No PP... sort of., This fic's currently on hiatus while I finish my other projects, backdated fic, eventual revelation fic, we'll see where this takes us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Determination. Despair. Death. Not necessarily in that order.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

**"Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet!"**

* * *

The little white Mazda roared around the corner, its tyres barely managing to grip the wet bitumen. It fishtailed for a handful of giddying seconds, the rear end sweeping across lanes unchecked before regaining position and speeding down the road that ran alongside the high school.

A heartbeat later, the corner exploded. Chunks of debris hurtled through the air, smashing windows and pummelling the pavement as a glowing mass the size of a semitrailer flung itself at the spot where the car had just been. Cheated of its prey, the ghost's amorphous, tentacled body quivered before turning towards the rapidly escaping vehicle and shaking debris from where it had stuck to its gelatinous skin.

"Change gears," Mr Lancer said as though he hadn't noticed the destruction behind them. Danny's fingers tightened around the gearstick, the car veering a bit with his single-handed steering as he transitioned from third to fourth. Rain beat against the windshield, and the teacher calmly flicked the wipers to a higher setting as the driver shakily returned his grip to the steering wheel and jerked the car back into the correct lane.

They had passed the school now, and the football field whipped past as the car was jostled by another impact – the creature had leaped again, missing the driver's-ed vehicle by a scant few feet.

Its roar was loud over the screaming in the backseat.

"You're doing fine," Mr Lancer reassured Danny before twisting in his seat and glaring at the three students huddled in the back. "Shut up so we can concentrate!" he hollered, turning back to the road just in time to tug the steering wheel and prevent them from mounting the kerb.

In the rear-vision mirror, the creature was crouching in preparation to leap again.

"Get _off_ me," Valerie hissed, prying Kwan's fingers one at a time from where they were fastened around her arm.

"We're gunna die," he whimpered, fingernails scratching her skin and leaving stinging red welts.

One of the marks began to bleed, and Valerie elbowed him in the gut. "I said _get off!_ "

Star, who had mercifully stopped screaming at Lancer's outburst, squealed through her fingers as Danny once again slammed his foot into the clutch and jerked the little car around the corner while their unfortunate teacher handled the gears.

"Easy, Mr Fenton," he said. "Just keep calm, and everything will be fine."

Danny's knuckles were white as he grasped the steering wheel. "Can't I pull over?" he begged, breathing hitching in near-panic. "We could make a run for it. The ghost'll be too distracted by the car-"

"Watch it!" Lancer shouted, yanking on the wheel and narrowly avoiding collision with a vehicle parked on the side of the road.

"Is it still following us?" Star whimpered. Her hands had crept upwards from her mouth, and were now pressed against her eyes.

The car they had swerved around a moment ago sailed through the air, landing upside-down in the middle of the road just ahead of them.

"Brake!" Lancer screamed, clutching the handbrake.

The car shuddered as Danny slammed his foot down, throwing the passengers forwards. Valerie yelped as her seatbelt cut into her shoulder, and Kwan clutched her arm again, his nails breaking through her skin instantly.

Their little car skidded along the wet road, stopping less than a metre from the upturned obstacle in their path.

Everything was quiet except for the rain beating against the roof and the passengers' strained breathing. Valerie thought that she heard Star sob.

Danny seemed to recover the fastest. "Everybody out!" he shouted, practically launching himself out of the car. "Out, out, out!" He pulled open Valerie's door, tugging her from the car before she even had a chance to struggle with her seatbelt. By then, their teacher had managed to exit the vehicle as well, and was dragging Star out through the other side. Valerie sank to the ground as her classmate released her arm, legs refusing to cooperate after the recent shock of a sudden stop. Her shoulder ached already, and all she could think of was that upturned wreck of a car in the middle of the road, and what would have happened if they'd hit it.

"Come on, Kwan!" Danny shouted, turning back to the car as the last passenger shook his head, dazed.

Something thudded behind them, and the rain stopped hitting them, though it continued to fall only a few metres away. Valerie frowned, looking up as the massive ghost the size of a two-storey house loomed over their little group. It quivered, tentacles writhing and the lump-shaped mass moving and morphing until something rested at the top that approximated a head. Two pinpoints of red appeared, piggy eyes that darted from one person to the next with malicious intent.

Valerie looked at those eyes, and saw death. She reached for the band on her wrist – screw her secret identity. Lives were at stake here, and she didn't have the luxury of hiding her ghost hunting habits in such a dire situation. Her shoulder throbbed from where the seatbelt had bruised and possibly sprained it, and her legs were shaking so much that she'd never be able to stand up on her own in time, but that hardly mattered when her suit would do all the work for her. Her suit… which didn't appear when the pressed the call button on her wristband.

Her suit, which was resting snugly inside the backpack that she had been forced to leave at school while she had her driving lesson.

Danny wriggled out of the car again, pulling a trembling Kwan with him. "We have to go, quickly, before it gets-"

The slight boy stopped moving, and slowly, in an action that was almost comical, he tilted his head back and met those murderous eyes.

The creature quivered more enthusiastically, its face tearing open to reveal a mouth glistening with sharp implements – knives, shorn-off poles, garden equipment, bones, and even what looked like a sword jutted from the ectoplasm in a gross approximation of teeth.

"Don't move."

Danny stayed frozen, staring at the ghost, and it took Valerie a moment to realise that the order had come from him.

On the other side of the car, Star whimpered, and that small sound was enough. With a terrible scream that echoed with the sound of uncounted tormented souls, the ghost leaned even further down so that its face was close enough for Danny to touch should the boy simply reach upwards. Kwan sagged onto the asphalt with a horrified moan, but Danny didn't even flinch. A rake poorly embedded in the ghost's gums sagged, its multi-fingered tip hovering just above Danny's head. Ectoplasm dripped from the tool in viscous salivary strands, landing in the boy's hair and sliding down the side of his face.

Valerie flinched sympathetically, moving her hand as quickly as she dared. An ectopistol was tucked inside her boot, if only she could reach it without the monster noticing…

The unmistakeable sirens of the Fenton's Ghost Assault Vehicle started somewhere far away, and as Valerie's fingers inched closer to the top of her boot, she could only pray that they could get here fast enough to stop their son from becoming lunch.

Danny visibly swallowed in nervousness, one eye shut against the spectral salvia that continued to dribble onto him. Everything seemed frozen, and as the human continued to glare at the ghost with his single open eye, Valerie frowned. What the hell was going on?

The ghost snorted, its breath ruffling Danny's slime-covered hair. At the sound, Kwan shrieked, breaking away from their group and sprinting towards the cover of the trees.

The ghost was upon him in an instant, lifting the screaming, thrashing footballer high into the air.

"Kwan!" Valerie cried, tearing the pistol from its holster and pointing it at the ghost as Danny launched himself towards the spectre. Her shot sped towards him, and Valerie gasped as it was halted before it could hit her intended target, colliding instead with Danny's shoulder.

The youth was thrown to the ground by the force of the blast with a yelp, and it was Valerie's turn to freeze. She had shota _human!_

Groaning, he sat up, shoulder smoking and sleeve discoloured with something dark that seeped across the fabric. Above them, the creature's mouth was open wide, Kwan struggling helplessly from the tentacle that wrapped around his chest, letterman jacket slimy and already torn as he hung above the gaping maw. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Valerie aimed again – if she could just hit the ghost, it'd hopefully drop Kwan and pay attention to her instead. Her finger tightened on the trigger as Danny shakily got to his feet, hand clasped over his injured shoulder and face contorted in pain.

This time, her aim was true, the blast connecting with the creature's torso. Instead of falling over, staggering, or even flinching, the ghost's gelatinous flesh simply wobbled with the impact. No smoke. No burn mark. Nothing.

The resulting ripple sent several items falling from their precarious positions in the ghost's mouth, landing around Danny like some bizarre snowfall. For what it was worth, the ghost didn't even notice.

With a final screech from Kwan, the tentacle around his torso slid away, dropping him straight past the jagged utensils and directly down the creature's gullet. That horrid mouth shut with a wet squelch, curving into the approximation of a smile.

Valerie's gut twisted. It had just… it had _eaten…_

This couldn't be real…

"Hey!" Danny shouted, suddenly far more animated than he had been a moment ago. He hopped from foot to foot like a madman, waving his arms above his head. His good arm, the one without the bloody, smoking shoulder, clutched the sword that had fallen from the ghost's mouth. "Don't you eat my humans!"

The creature growled, swinging for the prancing teen. Danny ducked under its clumsy swipe, his sword opening up the monster's belly with a simple slash. Ectoplasm gushed from the wound as the ghost screamed once more with the cries of the souls of the damned, Valerie's ears popping at the sound. Something wet and warmer than the rain slipped over her lips, and she realised that her nose had begun to bleed.

Danny grimly danced around the creature with a fleetness of foot that he had never shown in gym class. With every movement, he cut again and again at the ghost's gut until something far more substantial than the liquid ectoplasm began to slip through the widening gash. The creature tried repeatedly to capture or crush this strange assailant, but Danny skipped out of the way every time, his sword slick and green.

With another couple of cuts, the ghost wobbled, howling as a gelatinous mess of intestines spilled through the gap that Danny had sliced. It swung at Danny yet again but instead of dodging, the teen slashed with the sword, and the ghost's tentacle fell to the ground. "You spit him out, or I keep cutting!" he screamed, brandishing the sword. The entire bizarre battle had taken just over a minute, and Valerie had stared uncomprehendingly as scrawny Danny Fenton faced down and practically eviscerated a ghost as big as his own house.

The ghost's slimy lips quivered, its first intelligible words slipping through them in a deep, sonorous voice accompanied by a large amount of ectoplasm-stained spittle. "You'll let me go?"

Valerie growled as Danny nodded. "Just spit him out for me," he coaxed, "and I'll let you fly away."

"Danny!" Valerie shouted.

"Val, shut up! Kwan's dying in there _right now!_ "

She shrank back at his outburst, looking up at the ghost as it quivered. "And if I don't?" it asked.

Although Danny faced their attacker, Valerie knew that his face hardened as she saw his shoulders square. "If Kwan dies, I'll tear you apart piece by piece, and feed you into my parents' inventions so that you have no hope of re-forming."

The authority in his voice was something that Valerie had never heard from him, and before her very eyes the ghost visibly flinched. It opened its mouth with no further attempt at conversation, strands of fluid connecting the lips long after they had parted. One of its remaining tentacles slipped down its own throat, emerging a moment later with a limp, slimy person in its grasp. It laid Kwan on the ground, and the ghost groaned before shimmering into invisibility. Valerie could hear it moaning and squelching as it passed her, and a shiny trail of ectoplasm was left in the fleeing creature's wake that was already being washed away by rainwater; there would be nothing left in a few minutes but an oil-slick of residue.

Danny knelt at Kwan's side, wiping the ectoplasm off his face. "He's not breathing!" he shouted, fingers immediately pressing into the fold of flesh between Kwan's lolling head and shoulders. The unconscious boy's skin was red and raw, damaged and already bleeding in places thanks to the acidic ectoplasm of the ghost's internal structure. "Call an ambulance!" Danny looked up at them, eyes wild. "Val, you do the rescue breathing, I'll do the compressions. He needs CPR!"

Immediately bending over the body, Danny placed his hands in the proper place and began to rock with compressions, his breathing fast and hitching. Valerie forced herself to her feet, moving towards the bleeding, lifeless figure, but a larger body brushed past her, pushing a phone into her hand. "That's my responsibility," Mr Lancer said. "Miss Thunder is hysterical, so could you please call the ambulance, Miss Gray?"

Valerie nodded numbly as her teacher knelt opposite Danny, speaking quietly to remind the boy of their rhythm before leaning closer to Kwan.

She glanced at Star, who sat trembling on the ground with loud, hiccupping sobs, and then at the phone in her hand.

Don't think about being swallowed by that ghost. Don't think about the short drop into its stinking, gaping maw, or the dark, slimy journey down its throat. Don't think about choking, screaming, passing out in the acidic fluid and pungent fumes…

She needed to call the ambulance. Swallowing back the bile threatening to rise in her throat as her stomach clenched, Valerie thumbed in the emergency number and shakily brought the phone to her ear.

The rain was falling harder now, in big, fat drops that plastered Valerie's hair to her shoulders and neck. The Fentons' van finally rounded the corner, lights flashing and sirens screaming, and as the operator asked what the emergency was, everything blurred into the softness of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**"All you wanted was to make the hurt go away."**

* * *

Valerie took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles against the doorframe. "Knock, knock," she called. The bunch of daffodils in her arms brushed against her chin, and she shifted their position carefully.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice responded, followed by twin groans.

"Damn it, Tucker, stop saying that!" a decidedly feminine voice snapped. Footsteps approached at a quick staccato pace, and Valerie fixed a smile on her face as Sam wrenched the door open. Perfectly shaped eyebrows met in the approximation of a frown at the sight of the newcomer before smoothing out into Sam's more familiar expression of indifference. "Uh, hi," she said, glancing back into the hospital room before stepping to one side.

"Uh hi who?" Tucker asked, mouth curving mischievously.

Sam strode towards him, snagging the beret from his head and using it to whack his shoulder. Tucker grasped the afflicted area with a theatrical whine and opened his mouth to protest before glancing at the bed's occupant and deciding against it.

Danny sat propped up against a mountain of pillows, bandages wrapping around his upper arm and disappearing beneath the sleeve of his gown. More were visible on his neck, and thin tubes of clear liquid were fasted to the back of his hand with medical tape. "Hey, Val," he greeted, sending her a smile that faded at the edges.

Valerie took a step into the room, her smile faltering at the dark circles beneath Danny's eyes. "Hey," she responded, uncertain whether to move closer. The scent of the daffodils in her arms washed over her with the sudden movement, and she held out the paper-wrapped bunch. "Um, these are for you."

The boy's tired eyes crinkled with a far more genuine smile. "Thanks, Val. You really shouldn't have!"

Valerie shrugged. "I grew them in the communal garden at our apartment," she confessed, finally walking the rest of the way to the bed. Danny reached out with his uninjured arm, drawing the flowers close and breathing deeply, his eyelids fluttering shut as he sighed. A small part of Valerie glowed at his reaction, and she mentally congratulated herself for remembering Danny's confession of loving those specific blooms.

"Thanks, Val," he said, opening his eyes again, "I really like them."

Sam shifted beside Valerie, sending Danny a glance, and at some sort of unspoken signal she tugged on the collar of Tucker's shirt. "Let's go get a vase from the kitchen," she said.

"And lunch," Tucker cried, leaping out of his chair. "I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

"It's only eleven," Sam grumbled.

Tucker tapped a finger against his forehead. "Brain food," he told her. "Never underestimate how much my genius cerebral energy drops with my blood sugar!"

The Goth groaned, shoving the beret back onto her friend's head. "You're full of hot air," she told him, brushing some errant strands of hair out of her face and towing him towards the door. "We'll be back soon!" she called to Danny before ushering Tucker out into the hallway.

The door clicked closed behind them, and Danny chuckled. "They were here as soon as visiting hours started," he said, motioning for Valerie to take Tucker's seat.

"You have good friends," she said, setting the flowers on the table before sitting. A thought crept through her, painful and harsh, but she pushed it away before it could grow.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, settling back into the pillows. When Valerie didn't respond, he glanced at her. "You're one of them, you know."

The girl sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Danny's head bobbed and he winced, moving to clutch at his shoulder.

Valerie's fingers twisted together in her lap. "I shot you," she whispered.

This time, Danny's gaze was as sharp as his words. "It was an accident. You were trying to hit the ghost and I got in the way. Val… Val, look at me."

Valerie sniffed, shaking her head as tears dripped from her lashes onto her intertwined fingers.

Danny sighed, shifting with a rustle of fabric. A cool hand closed over her shoulder, and Valerie jerked her head up, blinking through the tears that slipped down her cheeks. Her friend had leaned forwards and was reaching out with the arm closest to her – the one attached to the shoulder that her blast had slammed into the previous day.

"It's not your fault," Danny repeated, tugging Valerie forwards with a harsh, pained intake of breath. His good arm slung around her back, pulling the girl into a gentle, somewhat awkward hug. "I'm fine," he breathed as Valerie trembled.

"I was up all night," she whispered, choking on the final word. Danny rubbed his hand in small circles as her voice hitched. "I kept thinking, what if I had hit your head?"

"I was up all night as well," he murmured. "Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Kwan disappearing down that ghost's throat."

They stayed like that for several moments before Valerie pulled away, guiding her friend to lie back against the pillows. He hissed at the movement, and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye that probably didn't have much to do with the pain. Neither of them mentioned it, and Valerie grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk, dabbing at her cheeks. All night, she had told herself that she would come here, she would apologise, and she would absolutely, under all circumstances, not cry. Not when her friend was sitting in a hospital bed with possible ectoplasm poisoning from the blast. If only she had aimed truer, or has actually paid attention to what the people around her were doing before she pulled the trigger…

She had to stop thinking about that.

"Do you know how Kwan is?" Valerie asked after regaining her seat and sniffing one last time. She tucked her tissue into the pocket of her jeans, rubbing a hand across her eyes.

Danny shook his head slightly, picking absently at a corner of the tape that held the IV to his skin. "He's alive," he said, "but nobody'll tell me anything else. He's in a different part of the hospital – Sam asked, but administration said that he's not receiving any visitors right now."

Valerie noticed that she had been mirroring Danny's motions, picking at one of her torn fingernails in lieu of the tape. "So will you be back at school on Monday?" she asked, forcing herself to stop fiddling.

Danny raised and lowered his uninjured shoulder. "We just have to wait for a couple more test results," he explained, "but as far as everything's going right now, things are looking good. There's a bit of ectoplasm in my blood, but it's benign, and my body should naturally flush it out over the next few weeks. Unless any unpleasant symptoms show up, I think I'm pretty much cleared of the suspected poisoning." He grinned. "The burn'll also get me out of sport and driving lessons for several weeks!"

Valerie felt her face slacken. "Oh, no! It's that bad?"

Danny lightly tapped the afflicted spot. "It covers most of my shoulder and a bit of my neck," he said proudly. "It's mostly first and second degree, with a little bit of third in the middle."

Valerie took a shaky breath, her hands twisting around the hem of her shirt. "I'm so sorry!" she blurted, feeling the threat of tears heat her eyelids once more.

Danny shrugged with one shoulder again. "Nah, it's fine. Usually ectoblasts don't hurt people like this, but it reacted with the ghost's spit that had dripped all over my sleeve. It's actually pretty cool since it's the first time something like this has happened, so my dad's been running all over town trying to find any samples the ghost might have left behind."

Valerie swallowed hard through the tightness of her throat. "Did he find anything?"

Danny crinkled his nose in amusement. "The rain's washed it all away," he said, motioning to the window. Beyond the glass, the deluge from the previous afternoon steadily continued. "Mum stayed here overnight, and at about eight this morning Dad called her all excited because he thought he'd finally found some."

"Let me guess," Valerie said with a faint smile, "he hadn't?"

Danny chuckled. "He'd found one of his own silly ghost traps that's sort of like those sticky pieces of flypaper lying on the ground in a corner of the park. He'd forgotten that it was there, and it was so waterlogged that he thought it was something left behind by the ghost. He pretty much hauled it into the RV and drove it directly to the hospital, and he stood in the car park just outside and apparently held it high above his head so Mum could see it through the window. She laughed so hard that she cried."

Valerie chuckled as well, picturing Jack waving around one of those huge, ineffective traps that she'd watched him place a few months ago as she hovered in the sky and drank hot chocolate during a clear winter night.

Her watch buzzed against her skin, and Valerie stood up as Danny shifted uncomfortably. "You're going?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sorry, but I have to be somewhere."

The look he gave her was unreadable. "Be careful out there."

"What?" Valerie asked, starting at the unexpected comment.

Danny grimaced. "I heard thunder a little while ago," he said. "You probably shouldn't walk home."

"I won't be walking."

The boy's eyes were momentarily dark. "Yeah," he said, "I didn't think you would be."

Valerie nodded, unsettled. She strode towards the door before pausing and glancing back at her friend. "Get better soon," she said. "If you don't stay in our driving lessons, it'll reshuffle, and I don't want to get stuck with Dash or Paulina."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, the horror," he drawled.

She smiled at him. "See you soon?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "I'll see you soon."

She lingered for a heartbeat longer, taking in the sight of the slight, pale teen against his pile of pillows, before her watch buzzed again, more insistently this time.

"Alright, alright," she mumbled, striding through the door and walking as quickly as she dared in the direction of the exit.

If Valerie attacked the Box Ghost a bit more viciously than necessary before he managed to flee back into the Ghost Zone, it didn't really matter since there was no sarcastic spook in spandex to criticise her behaviour. Valerie almost wondered where Phantom had gone off to this time, before banishing the thought and instead heading home for a hot shower and maybe a nap before her evening shift at work.


End file.
